


Tactical Makeouts

by glorious_spoon



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Podfic Available, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon
Summary: “You’re gonna say we should shoot our way out, aren’t you?”“Unless you got a better idea.”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 24
Kudos: 228





	Tactical Makeouts

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1106.html?thread=106066#cmt106066) on The Old Guard Kinkmeme, which asked for Andy/Nile and fakeout makeouts

Nile realizes her mistake about thirty seconds after they turn left to scramble down the back hallway toward the door that should open on the alley, and by then, it’s already about fifteen seconds too late. She rattles at the chains holding it shut, the heavy padlock. “Well… shit. I don’t suppose you have lockpicks on you?”

“Why the hell would I have lockpicks?” Andy drops the mag to check it, though it can’t be more than half-full if they’re lucky, and any shooting will definitely bring more guards, who will _definitely_ shoot both of them a lot of times.

Nile will walk it off. But Andy won’t, not anymore. “It was just a question, damn. So that’s a no, I guess.”

“It’s a no.” Andy looks up with that gleaming and slightly feral look that’s been featuring in Nile’s dreams since that first fight on the plane, in ways that are starting to make her seriously doubt her own judgement.

Not her taste, because fuck, _look_ at Andy. But definitely her judgement. She sighs as the footsteps clatter down the stairs at the end of the hallway that was supposed to be their exit. “You’re gonna say we should shoot our way out, aren’t you?”

“Unless you got a better idea.”

Andy’s all but bouncing on the balls of her feet, grinning like she’s still bulletproof, which they both know damn well that she is _not._ There’s violence written into every line of her body. It definitely shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

And just like that, Nile has an idea. A _terrible_ idea, but still one that’s better than taking half a dozen rounds to the chest and hoping that none of them go through her and into Andy.

The footsteps are closing in. She’s out of time, and that’s the only thing that gets her moving. One hand grips Andy’s gun hand, pushing it out of the incoming guards’ line of sight, and beyond a startled twitch, Andy lets her do it.

“Just go with it, huh,” Nile says in a quick desperate whisper, crowding close. She has just enough time to hear Andy’s intake of breath before she’s crushing their mouths together in a kiss.

Andy gets with the program quick, Nile will give her that. She mostly means to keep it chaste--well, as chaste as she can when she’s basically molesting her boss/friend/mentor/hopeless bisexual crush in the hopes that the guards won’t find anything suspicious about a couple of women dressed for clubbing making out in the basement of their boss’s money laundering operation. Nile can still hear the heavy bass line from upstairs vibrating through the wall that she’s got Andy pinned up against. Then Andy’s hands are sliding down her back and her thigh is sliding between Nile’s legs and she’s having trouble focusing on anything else.

This is a terrible, _terrible_ idea, except for the part where it’s maybe the best idea Nile has ever had.

Andy nips at her lower lip, then dips her head to kiss along Nile’s jaw, open-mouthed and lewd, and Nile swallows a moan in the back of her throat, kisses the answering chuckle out of Andy’s mouth, and—

And heavy booted footsteps are approaching. They come to a stop. The part of Nile that isn’t currently drowning in baffled lust is calculating numbers and angles from the sound. Before she can move, Andy is shoving at her, giggling in a high sharp tone that sounds drunk and harmless and nothing at all like her.

“Oh my _god_ ,” she says, and then drags Nile into another messy kiss before beaming at the men with AR-15’s and full body armor like they’re fucking mall cops. Nile tucks her face into Andy’s shoulder, because she doesn’t think she can keep her expression under control, and also because this way she’s between Andy and any bullets that might be incoming. She can see Andy’s gun hand from here, blocked by their bodies; her knuckles are white on the grip. Her body is warm against Nile, all hard angles of muscle and bone. “I am _so_ sorry. We’re not supposed to be here, are we?”

The moment seems to stretch out for a taut and breathless eternity. Then there’s shifting feet, and one man laughs, not entirely kindly. “No, ma’am. How about you let us walk you two out.”

“You’re so sweet,” Andy says, reaching casually back to tuck the gun into the holster at the base of her spine, where it’s hidden under the gauzy layered top she’s wearing. She shoves at Nile slightly, and Nile makes herself move back. Makes her face go soft and dumb as she turns back toward the guards.

“Sorry,” she offers.

“Aw, don’t worry about it, honey,” one of them says, grinning. His eyes drag over her body with a lingering slowness that feels like a physical touch. “Worth it for the show.”

“I _bet_ ,” Andy murmurs through gritted teeth, but she doesn’t spin around and break the guy’s neck, so Nile is going to call that a win.

The guards leave them on the sidewalk out front, and Andy links arms with Nile with a light burst of laughter, guiding her stumbling down the street until they’re around the corner. The moment they’re in the shadows, the loose, languid club-girl demeanor evaporates like water. Nile takes a step back as Andy gives her a long look. She’s really hoping she’s not about to get her nose broken. It would heal, but it would still be humiliating.

Instead, one corner of Andy’s mouth tips up into a smile that looks entirely like her. “That was some quick thinking.”

“Sorry,” Nile offers.

“What for?”

“You know.” Nile looks at the pavement, the street, where she can see the sleek dark shape of their getaway car pulling up the street, Nicky at the wheel and Joe riding shotgun. “Molesting you back there.”

“Like I said. Quick thinking. Besides.” Andy’s grinning now, a softer echo of her feral battle-smile. Nile isn’t quite sure how to interpret it, but she has a sudden guess. A hope, maybe. “I wasn’t exactly stopping you.”

“Because of the job.” It comes out more of a question than she wants it to. Her face is _burning._

“If that’s where you want to leave it, sure.”

Nile takes a deep breath. “What if it’s not?”

“Well,” Andy says. “In that case, maybe we can revisit this later.”

“Yeah?” She’s smiling too now, wide and stupid, and she doesn’t even care.

“Yeah.”

The car pulls up to a stop alongside them. The passenger window rolls down, and Nicky leans out, brows raised. “Everything okay?”

“Yep,” Andy says, blandly innocent, and Nile laughs out loud.

“Yeah, we’re good. We got the intel. Let’s go destroy these assholes. I got plans for later.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Tactical Makeouts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511790) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer)




End file.
